


That Night

by JesslynKR



Series: Control Tower and Eagle [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 00:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10978680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesslynKR/pseuds/JesslynKR
Summary: "Sudah kubilang, kau terlalu menekan dirimu sendiri." Hyuuga jadi tak tega membangunkannya untuk pindah ke kamar.





	That Night

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi
> 
> Untuk Self-Challenge: Izuki Centric, dengan prompt #5: task and sleeping

**That Night**

 

"Baru pulang?"

Izuki baru saja selangkah masuk ke dalam flatnya, dan langsung disambut oleh Hyuuga oleh sebuah pertanyaan. Ditambah segelas air putih yang langsung diminum hingga habis. Izuki malas menjawab, dan hanya mengangguk.

"Banyak urusan di kampus?"

Lagi-lagi dijawab oleh anggukan.

Hyuuga menghela napas. Mereka berdua sudah menginjak semester empat - Hyuuga jurusan sejarah dan Izuki jurusan akuntansi - tapi Hyuuga tak pernah melihat Izuki yang tampak lesu seperti ini.

Mungkin Izuki hanya lelah.

"Hei kemarilah. Aku baru saja memasak. Tugasku sudah selesai dan aku punya waktu untuk membuat makan malam." Hyuuga mengajak Izuki ke dapur.

"Nanti saja. Aku harus membereskan tugas ini. Mereka sudah - "

"Ah iya-iya. Aku tahu. Soal kau dan teman-temanmu. Tapi kau harus makan, oke?"

Izuki dan Hyuuga. Setelah lulus dari Seirin, keduanya ternyata memilih kampus yang sama. Kampusnya jauh dari rumah sehingga mereka menyewa flat tak jauh dari kampus mereka.

Tinggal bersama nyaris selama dua tahun, ditambah menjadi teman dari SMP membuat Hyuuga dan Izuki saling menyadari banyak hal. Dari rekan-rekan Hyuuga yang sering bermain basket di akhir pekan, teman-teman Izuki yang … entahlah, Izuki juga lelah memikirkannya, dan yang paling penting adalah mengenai perasaan mereka satu sama lain.

Hyuuga kembali ke ruang tengah di mana Izuki membuka komputer jinjingnya dan sibuk mengetik sesuatu. Sesekali ia mengacak rambutnya, frustasi. Hyuuga hanya menghela napas dan kembali ke dapur, mencari sesuatu yang mungkin bisa diberikan kepada Izuki sebagai pelepas stress.

Sedangkan Izuki masih berkutat dengan pekerjaannya. Ia bergantian memeriksa ponsel pintarnya dan layar komputer jinjingnya, lalu Hyuuga mendengar keluhan frustasi pemuda yang beberapa bulan lebih muda darinya itu.

"Ah sial! Kenapa harus _error_ di saat seperti ini sih?!"

Dan Izuki terdiam ketika melihat Hyuuga di hadapannya dengan dua cangkir teh hijau.

"Minum dulu. Setelah itu makan. Kau jangan terlalu menekan dirimu sendiri. Lagipula kau belum makan sejak siang tadi kan?"

"Aku tahu. Dan aku akan makan sebentar lagi, setelah ini selesai. Ini tanggung jawabku," jelas Izuki sambil mengambil cangkir teh hijau dari hadapan Hyuuga. _Enak_ , begitu yang dipikirkan Izuki.

Hyuuga terdiam. Dia tahu, Izuki sering dibebankan tanggung jawab ini-itu oleh teman-temannya. Mentang-mentang dia yang paling cerdas di kelasnya, lalu teman-temannya memberi beban pekerjaan yang lebih berat dengan dalih _'kau kan pintar, jadi bisa selesai lebih cepat di tanganmu kan?'_.

Ah, Hyuuga benci dengan pernyataan seperti itu.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membereskan pakaian dulu. Baru saja kuambil dari _laundry_." Hyuuga akan beranjak pergi ketika Izuki menahannya.

"Biar aku saja nanti!"

"Kau tetap diam di situ. Pakaian jadi urusanku. Kerjakan tugasmu, lalu makan, dan tidur." Hyuuga berkata dengan tegas membuat Izuki kembali tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya.

 

* * *

 

Hyuuga baru saja selesai memilah-milah pakaian hasil _laundry_ untuk dimasukkan ke dalam lemari. Ia kembali ke ruang tengah. Dia kaget melihat Izuki yang tertidur di hadapan komputer jinjingnya, dengan kepala yang bersembunyi di kedua tangannya yang bersedekap di atas meja. Benda di hadapannya sudah berada dalam kondisi layar yang mati, namun lampu kecil di pinggirnya berkedip-kedip, artinya benda itu berada dalam mode _sleep_ atau _hibernate_.

Hyuuga hanya menghela napas lalu pergi ke kamar. Ia kembali dengan selimut dan menyelimuti Izuki.

"Sudah kubilang, kau terlalu menekan dirimu sendiri." Hyuuga jadi tak tega membangunkannya untuk pindah ke kamar.

Tangannya menyentuh lembut wajah Izuki yang bersih dan halus. Hyuuga jadi berpikir, apakah teman-teman Izuki itu tak pernah tahu sisi lain Izuki selain 'pintar tapi polos sehingga mau disuruh apa saja'.

Hyuuga pergi menuju sofa untuk tidur di sana, karena baginya tak adil kalau Izuki tidur di kursi dan bangun dengan badan pegal, sementara Hyuuga bisa dengan nyaman tidur di kasur.

End


End file.
